


Кобольд

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Эрен чувствует странное существо, непохожее на Гостя.





	Кобольд

**Author's Note:**

> AU, городское фэнтези, ООС по желанию, ОЖП и ОМП 
> 
> Написано по мотивам фанфика «Чердак» - http://snkgames.diary.ru/p215382905.htm с разрешения автора оригинального произведения.

Ривай волновался. Он ослабил шейный платок и глубоко вздохнул. Несколько раз сжал-разжал кулаки: руки замерзли, несмотря на теплую погоду. Еще через минуту он вновь поправил платок, затянув его потуже, и слегка пригладил волосы. На пальцах остались следы геля. Ривай поморщился. Его раздражала собственная нервозность. Он давно не психовал так, как сейчас, перед дверью агентства «Море», где работал Эрен. 

«Ну, хватит тянуть!» — решил Ривай, толкнул тяжелую дверь и шагнул вперед. Противно скрипнула половица. 

Маленький коврик, который он запомнил с последней встречи, теперь был другим, с расцветкой под радугу и надписью «БОЙ ГОСТЯМ!». Ривай оценил двусмысленность: наверное, хозяева имели в виду не столько призраков, сколько живых непрошенных гостей.

— Добрый день, господин Аккерман, — Армин высунулся из коридора, ведущего на кухню. — Опять Гости проявляют активность?

Армин лучился радушием, но Ривай знал: зайди вместо него кто-нибудь другой, и тон Армина сменился бы на деловой. Поверх своего офисного костюма Армин повязал розовый передник с подсолнухом на груди, сзади кокетливо выглядывал бант. 

— Как мило, — заметил Ривай, усаживаясь в кресло для клиентов. 

— А, это? — Армин смутился, но снимать фартук не спешил. — Я одолжил у Эрена. 

Ривай представил Эрена в этом. Голым. У плиты. Омрачала фантазию только мрачная физиономия самого Эрена, который переворачивал пригорающие котлеты лопаткой.

— Он любит готовить?

— Нет. Он поливает в нем цветы, готовлю обычно я. 

Ну да, можно было и не спрашивать. Ривай помнил, как Армин уговаривал Эрена поесть как следует, а тот только и делал, что пил все без разбору. Так что фантазия с подгоревшими котлетами казалась вполне достоверной. 

— Господин Аккерман, — Армин протянул Риваю тарелку с бутербродами. — Пожалуйста, накормите Эрена. Он охотнее съест сосиску в тесте, чем нормальную еду.

Армин знал, что Ривай собирается пригласить Эрена на свидание, и всячески подсказывал, как лучше того заинтересовать. Как жаль, что Эрен игнорировал их общие старания. 

— Про что-нибудь полезное я вообще молчу, — Армин со вздохом поставил тарелку на стопку папок, лежавших на столе. 

— Он после ночной смены? — уточнил Ривай. 

— Да. Обследовал один участок, сказал, что все в порядке, Первый тип, ничего опасного. Сегодня вечером пообещал закончить работу, — Армин ушел обратно на кухню и вернулся уже без передника, в голубой рубашке и темно-синем галстуке .

Эрен явно нарочно растянул свою миссию, чтобы отложить встречу, что весьма обижало Ривая. 

— Мне кажется, — Армин остановился рядом и понизил голос: — Эрен не хочет вас видеть. 

Да чтоб его! У Ривая закончились ругательства. Отношения с Армином складывались пока что гораздо лучше, чем с Эреном. 

— Пойду разбужу, — Армин подмигнул и скрылся за дверью, ведущей на второй этаж. Его шаги быстро стихли.

Хмыкнув, Ривай взял тарелку с бутербродами, повертел ее перед собой, но пробовать не стал. Рядом стояли три пустые кружки, и в одной из них на дне были остатки темной жижи явно не первой свежести. Ривай брезгливо отодвинулся. 

Зазвенел дверной колокольчик, и в приемную ввалился мужчина, снимая на ходу шляпу с полинявшим зеленым пером. Мода на такие прошла еще в прошлом сезоне, но многие продолжали их носить. 

— Вы главный инспектор? — спросил он с порога и злобно уставился на Ривая. 

— Что случилось? — возможно, стоило бы проигнорировать грубияна, но Ривай заскучал. 

— Ко мне вчера приходил ваш агент! — рявкнул мужчина. Достав платок из кармана пиджака, он протер лоб и зло продолжил: — Он сказал, что все в порядке, и я могу спокойно работать дальше! Но он вообще ничего не делал! Только стоял у входа и смотрел. Просто стоял и смотрел! 

Ривай равнодушно наблюдал за ним. И с одной стороны понимал его возмущение, но с другой знал, что Эрен выполняет свою работу на отлично. Наверняка он разговаривал с Гостем и, услышав все необходимое, вернулся домой подготовиться. 

— Вы ко мне что, стажера прислали? А почему сами не пришли? — теперь мужчина обвинял Ривая, комкая в руках засаленный платок. — Этот ваш мальчишка ничего не знает! Даже форму не надел! А мое дело серьёзное и требует ответственности! Мне нужен профессионал, а не сосунок, который не знает, что делать! Сами вчера небось в баре сидели и пиво потягивали, да? 

От мужчины прямо-таки несло сточной канавой, и, судя по его занесенной руке, он собирался ткнуть в Ривая грязным пальцем. 

Ривай задержался взглядом на тарелке с бутербродами — наверняка вкусными — и только потом ответил: 

— Если тебе, скотина, не нравится, как работает это агентство, проваливай в другое. Там тебе и форма будет, и собранная группа, и оплата по статусу.

Ривай даже вслушиваться не стал в невнятное бормотание о заоблачных ценах конкурентов. 

— И сервис на уровне, — добавил он и все же взял бутерброд. Откусил. Пожевал. Оказалось действительно вкусно. 

— Дайте и мне, — мужчина с тоской посмотрел на оставшиеся бутерброды. — Стресс заесть. 

— Это завтрак так презираемого вами агента, — Ривай переставил тарелку подальше. — Если вы недовольны его работой, заполните в трех экземплярах форму Ж-О и я, так и быть, подумаю над вашим заявлением и методами устранения ошибок за дополнительную плату. 

— Вы не имеете права… 

— Имею. Я читал отчет и не нашел недостатков в его работе.

Под отчетом Ривай подразумевал несколько оброненных Армином слов. Возможно, не имей он представления о том, как все устроено в агентстве, то и сам вел бы себя не лучше этой свиньи-клиента. Но он знал, что к делам здесь относились серьезно. Особенно Эрен, не вылезавший из расследований и пропадающий на ночных дежурствах в ущерб его, Риваю, интересам. 

Ривай вздохнул. Клиент явно не собирался отступать. 

— Раз вы так настаиваете на старшем инспекторе, так и быть, схожу, — тяжело согласился Ривай и посмотрел на скрипнувшую дверь. 

В комнату, наконец, вплыл Эрен, в пижаме и голубых носках. Никак не реагируя на посетителя, он подошел к столу, взял кружку с остывшей жижей и залпом выпил. Поперхнувшись, выплюнул обратно. 

Ривай промолчал о его манерах и пододвинул поближе тарелку с бутербродами. Эрен отказываться не стал и взял один. 

— Я же сказал, что сегодня все доделаю, — Эрен проглотил кусок. — Или вы расторгаете договор? 

— Нет. Но если вы провалите свою работу, я буду жаловаться в управление!

— Валяйте, — Эрен взял еще один бутерброд и пошел на кухню, — жалуйтесь прямо сейчас, чтобы я не терял время с вашими шахтами.

Клиент опешил от такой наглости, молча открывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Ривай усмехнулся. Если бы Эрен вел свои дела в одиночку, он давно бы разорился. Хорошо, что Армин успешно сглаживал впечатление и выравнивал острые углы.

— Да что вы себе позволяете?! Я же вам заплатил! 

— Разумеется, вы заплатили, — вклинился Ривай, и, чтобы Эрен не ляпнул еще что-нибудь, успокоил: — Возвращайтесь домой, а мы все сделаем в лучшем виде.

— Мне нужен ваш сертификат, — продолжал горячиться тот. 

— Сейчас найду. — Внезапно материализовавшийся Армин быстро зашелестел бумажками в одной из папок. — Вы пока устраивайтесь поудобнее, — он лучезарно улыбнулся клиенту и опустил глаза. 

Армин беззастенчиво пользовался своей ангельской внешностью. Клиент потоптался на пороге, оглянулся на кухонную дверь, на вожделенную тарелку с бутербродами, которые ему так никто и не предложил, и все же присел на стул. 

— Так что вас вчера не устроило? —Армин всем видом демонстрировал внимание, прям как психоаналитик на приеме. 

— Я отойду ненадолго, — сообщил Ривай. Он последовал за Эреном на кухню и предусмотрительно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Эй, я послушать хотел, что он скажет! 

Ривай выразительно приподнял брови и привалился спиной к стене. 

— Ладно, подслушать, — поправился Эрен, тоскливо покосившись на закрытую дверь и недовольно встряхнув головой, будто домашний пес, посаженный на цепь. 

Он плеснул себе в чашку немного чая — кажется, зеленого — и, не вынимая чайной ложки, пригубил. Ривай снова промолчал: единственное, чего он не понимал в этой жизни, — почему же его так тянет к этому обладателю сотни раздражающих Ривая привычек.  
— Этот говнюк примчался сюда через весь город, чтобы повозмущаться, что же ты натворил ночью? — Ривай отслонился от стены и неспешно направился к Эрену.

— Ничего, — Эрен пожал плечами и вновь уткнулся в чашку, — я приехал, как мы и договаривались. Хозяин шахты предупредил о захоронении, я его проверил — оно неактивно. Вот и все.

«Ничего» в понимании Эрена могло оказаться чем угодно. Ривая беспокоило, что тот порой не осознавал реальной опасности. Даже тех призраков, которые обосновались в доме Ривая, Эрен отнес к неопасным. 

— Эрен. 

— Хорошо, — Эрен скривился,— я не знаю, чего он раскричался. Наверное, из-за замка. Висел там один, на двери в боковой коридор. Я не знал, что его трогать нельзя, и оплавил.

— Не говори мне, что ты сунулся в тот коридор. 

— Не дальше пяти шагов, — тихо отозвался Эрен.

— Сильный Гость? 

Эрен отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая слишком пристально, по мнению Ривая, изучать чертовы чаинки.

—Трудно понять. Странный он и… Вы не против отменить наше свидание в парке, или где вы там собрались меня кормить? — У Ривая нервы зазвенели от напряжения. — И, скажем, прогуляться в шахту со мной? 

Ривай сглотнул. Слабо верилось, что Эрен пригласил его сам. Но ради возможности побыть с Эреном наедине Ривай готов был выдать себя за инспектора и спуститься в грязную шахту. 

— И каков твой план развлечений? — Ривай ухмыльнулся, в полной мере чувствуя себя сытым котом, которого ласковый хозяин чешет за ухом и поглаживает ему брюшко.

Эрен оторвался от изучения своей дурацкой чашки, уставился на Ривая, словно видел его в первый раз, и выдал очевидный факт: 

— В этой шахте точно поселился не Гость. Годится? 

Кончики его ушей покраснели. Нет, Риваю совсем не показалось это милым, точно, ни капельки.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Ривай ждал Эрена у входа в агентство. Машину он оставил на стоянке и две остановки шел сюда пешком. 

Обмундирование, купленное для зачистки бывшей комнаты матери, снова пригодилось. Болтающиеся на поясе ножны с рапирой приходилось постоянно придерживать: они так и норовили больно ударить Ривая по ногам. В рюкзак он положил: две цепи, несколько банок с железными опилками, солевые бомбочки, а также три банки с греческим огнем, последний он докупил по пути. С десяток бутербродов, пачку печенья и термос с зеленым чаем в рюкзак ему засунула Микаса. 

Дополнительно к продуктам Ривай получил лекцию о том, что он безответственный идиот, который не ценит собственную жизнь и все еще не наигрался в супергероев. Опять же — ничего нового. 

Эрен вышел ровно за полминуты до назначенного времени. 

Заметив Ривая, он вдруг стушевался, уставился себе под ноги и пробормотал:

— Извините за опоздание.

Он переоделся в тот же самый костюм. Рапира была уже четвертой по счету на памяти Ривая. А повязка сменилась с обычных бинтов на более долговечную и не такую маркую.

— Постой! — Ривай заинтересовался повязкой. 

Он подошел к Эрену вплотную и, приподнявшись на носках, ухватил того за лицо. Эрен покраснел.

Эрен напоминал пирата. Черная тканевая повязка закрывала не только глаз, но и половину щеки, уходя куда-то за ухо и скрываясь в волосах. Простроченная белыми нитками, из мягкой ткани, она была причудливо расшита красным и синим бисером. 

— Купил в магазине с карнавальными костюмами, — зачем-то пояснил Эрен. Ривай заправил ему выбившуюся прядь челки за ухо, и Эрен, посмотрев под ноги, хрипло добавил: — других у них не осталось. 

— Мне нравится, — одобрил Ривай, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать Эрена.

Его губы стали еще более желанными. Ривай чувствовал себя Адамом, искушаемым змеем. Эрен, как чертово райское яблоко: спелое, гладкое и приятно пахнет. Его хотелось укусить. Ривай поглаживал щеку Эрена. 

— Ты побрился, — он удивился своему хриплому голосу. 

— Простите, — Эрен отошел. Челка упала на лицо, прикрывая повязку, и волшебство момента растаяло. — Нам надо спешить. Скоро наш автобус.

Ривай кивнул и последовал за Эреном. 

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

— Спасибо, что согласились нам помочь, — Эрен заговорил первым. 

Они сидели в переполненном автобусе. От духоты не спасали ни открытые окна, ни распахнутый ворот. Рядом кто-то постоянно чихал и мерзко шмыгал носом. Ривай терпел и напоминал себе, что нервный клиент Эрена расшумелся бы еще больше, заметив дорогую машину, на которой они бы приехали. 

Все это время они молчали. Эрен и раньше не лез с разговорами, а сейчас вовсе притих. Ривай не знал, как извиниться за неловкость, да и стоило ли…

— Все в порядке, — машинально ответил Ривай. И задумался, почему он не попросил Эрена захватить с собой очки. Те самые, которые смастерил Армин для обнаружения Гостей. 

«Идиот, — мрачно заключил он, — так облажаться на самом очевидном». 

— Лучше расскажи, что ты видел, — оборвал свои мысли Ривай. 

Эрен вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Гости обычно ощущаются иначе, как и их Источники. Любой агент с минимальными зачатками Дара может их почувствовать. А в том коридоре… как бы это сказать… 

Эрен заерзал. Ривай, не задумываясь, положил ему руку на колено и ободряюще сжал.

— Ты сказал, что это не Гость. 

— Да, — Эрен опустил голову и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. 

— Будь любезен, повтори, — наклонился к нему Ривай. 

— Что вы знаете о кобольдах?

— Впервые о них слышу, — прямо сообщил Ривай. 

Эрен еще раз вздохнул.  
— Это злые духи, которые живут под землей. Встречаются в шахтах, — Эрен криво улыбнулся. — В старину люди верили, что кобольды портят руду. 

— И ты думаешь, что твой Гость — кобольд? 

Эрен пожал плечами. 

— Возможно. Гость не шел на контакт и не проявлял себя, но я чувствовал его присутствие. Было не по себе. Похоже на Отшельников, заманивающих людей на утес. Не знаю, как объяснить, чтобы вы поняли, господин Аккерман.

— Ривай. 

Эрен постоянно проводил между ними черту. И как бы Ривай ни бился, дистанция между ними не сокращалась.

— Да, конечно, — дипломатично согласился Эрен, но Ривай не сомневался, что через пару минут тот снова перейдет на «вы».

— Как с ним бороться, я пока не знаю. Ни в одном классификаторе — я проверил по возвращении, — этого вида нет. 

Ривай не выдержал и насмешливо уточнил: 

— Поэтому ты решил, что дух, в которого верили наши предки, воплотился? 

Эрен сбросил его руку со своего колена и поднялся с сидения, уступая место женщине. Ривай и сказать толком ничего не успел, пришлось срочно потесниться. Женщина по-королевски заняла все свободное место. 

— Эрен! 

Услышав свое имя, Эрен тут же сгорбился и попытался растворится в толпе. Ривай мысленно стукнул себя по лбу. Он совершенно забыл, что нельзя называть Эрена по имени при свидетелях. Почему так, Ривай не знал, а спросить у Армина еще не успел. 

— Я выхожу, — Ривай подхватил рюкзак. 

Проход между передним сидением и коленями женщины был настолько узким, что он без зазрения совести отдавил соседке ноги, пока выбирался. 

— Мерзавец! — прошипела она ему вслед.

Ривай уничтожил бы ее взглядом, если бы макушка Эрена не показалась возле задней двери. Пробравшись с трудом через рассерженных людей, он догнал его и ухватил за локоть. Проклятая рапира опять ударила по ногам. 

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Эрен стоял к нему спиной и не спешил оборачиваться. Ривай только сейчас заметил, как сильно тот оброс. Волосы его почти касались плеч. И приятно пахли. 

Ривай глубоко выдохнул и сказал:

— Был неправ, — он не привык извиняться, — ты лучше меня разбираешься во всем этом. 

— Мне нужно пройтись, — сказал Эрен. — И подумать, как справиться с нашим необычным Гостем. Вы не против? — Эрен, наконец, развернулся к нему. Его лицо оставалось спокойным и умиротворенным, будто он не обижался пять минут назад. 

Автобус резко затормозил. Так неуклюже заваливаться на Эрена Ривай не планировал, но его и не спрашивали. Он почти уткнулся носом в чужую грудь и на автомате обхватил Эрена одной рукой. 

Вокруг поднялась суета. За его спиной кто-то шумел и толкался, но Ривая это не волновало. Под щекой ровно билось сердце Эрена и приятно пахло мятой и чем-то еще. Ривай закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в этот ровный ритм. 

— Господин Ривай, — негромко позвал его Эрен, — вы в порядке? 

Ривай медленно поднял голову и уставился на Эрена. Разумеется, он в порядке. 

— Выходим, господин Ривай, — Эрен широко улыбнулся, и Ривай почувствовал себя влюбленным идиотом. Нет, он точно не в порядке.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Они оказались вдвоем на пустой остановке. Дул пронизывающий ветер. Одинокое дерево с облетевшей листвой гнулось под сильными порывами, так и норовя ударить веткой. Несколько проторенных тропинок вели к высокой кладбищенской ограде. 

— Нам недалеко, — заверил его Эрен. 

Он свернул на самую дальнюю тропинку и бодро зашагал вдоль ограды. Мерзнуть на ветру Ривай не планировал и пошел следом. В голову лезли всякие глупости: Эрен его до сих пор не отшил и даже улыбался ему. Это хороший знак. Возможно, стоит снова пригласить его на свидание. 

— Господин Аккерман, не отставайте! 

Эрен стоял в десяти шагах от него — как только он успел! — и топтался на месте, вжимая голову в плечи, прятал руки в карманах. Волосы нещадно трепал ветер. Ривай отругал себя и поторопился. 

— И не надейся. 

Эрен молча кивнул. Он дождался, пока Ривай его догонит, и они пошли вместе. 

— Есть еще догадки?

Ривай невозмутимо засунул руку в карман Эрена и переплел там их пальцы. Эрен резко остановился и непонимающе уставился на него. Ривай пожал плечами и потянул Эрена за собой, словно ничего особенного и не случилось.

— Так теплее, — пояснил он. 

— Да, вы правы, — помедлив, согласился Эрен, — так намного теплее. 

Ривай мысленно поздравил себя с небольшой победой. Всю дорогу Эрен о чем-то напряженно размышлял и на попытки Ривая завязать разговор о его имени отделывался односложными ответами. Ривай хотел бы и дальше держать его за руку, но они уже почти пришли. 

У калитки маячил их скандальный клиент. 

— Вы опоздали, — высокопарно укорил он. 

— Разве? — Ривай шагнул ему навстречу, и тот резко побледнел. — Если вас не устраивает, как мы работаем, либо разрывайте договор, либо подавайте заявление по форме Ж-0. 

— Я уточнял у вашего секретаря, — с нажимом заявил заказчик и прищурился, — он не знает ни о каком бланке Ж-0. 

— Значит, я ему не сказал, что у нас такой имеется, — твердо ответил Ривай, — раньше они нам не требовались. 

Убедившись, что он пресек все попытки клиента пройтись по их репутации, Ривай оглянулся. 

Эрен смотрел в том направлении, где, скорее всего, находились шахты. Он вел себя тихо и делал вид, что ждет указаний Ривая. На фоне выкрашенного в белый цвет забора он казался заблудившимся призраком.

— Начинаем, — Ривай демонстративно вынул рапиру из ножен, — где шахта?  
Клиент махнул в сторону неровной песчаной дорожки. 

— Десять минут по дороге. Она там одна, не заблудитесь.

— Я думал, вы устроите мне экскурсию, — заметил Ривай, чуть крепче сжимая эфес. 

Эрен, получив разрешение, сразу же направился к шахте. 

— Нет-нет, зачем же? Темно уже, — отступил клиент.

— Чтобы мы ничего не спалили, — Ривай перевел внимательный взгляд на лезвие.

— Все в порядке. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы знаете свою работу, господин старший инспектор. 

— Даже если мы случайно разрушим ваш любимый куличик и замок из песка, вы не станете возражать и предъявлять претензии? — поднеся лезвие к лицу и глядя в упор на вспотевшего клиента, уточнил Ривай. 

— Какие претензии, господин старший инспектор? Мы сами все восстановим, — залопотал тот и отступил еще на шаг. 

Ривай убрал рапиру обратно в ножны.

— Я запомнил, — Ривай пошел за Эреном и вдруг резко развернулся, кое-что вспомнив: — и еще. Если я узнаю, что вы написали жалобу в департамент... 

— Но вы же все сделаете? —лебезил заказчик, нервно теребя в руках платок. — Мы благодарны, что вы выбрали именно нас, — сказал Ривай.

От шахты тянуло холодом. Лампы на входе несколько раз мигнули и погасли, в то время как уличное освещение работало без перебоев. На земле лежали два фонарика. 

Дважды проверив батарейки, Эрен вернулся к рюкзаку. 

— Держите. Армин просил передать, — Эрен протянул знакомые очки, о которых Ривай недавно сокрушался. 

Ривай достал платок, протер дужки и стекла и надел их. Изображение стало настолько четким, как будто Ривай рассматривал сосредоточенное лицо Эрена вплотную. 

— Не знаю, можно ли в них заметить кобольда или нет. Но на всякий случай не снимайте. 

Эрен повесил на себя цепь и закрепил новую рапиру. Несколько банок с греческим огнем он положил в карманы плаща. Повернувшись к Риваю, осмотрел его сосредоточенным взглядом. 

— Помощь нужна? 

— Нет, я сам справился. Надеюсь. 

— Давайте я проверю, — прозвучало как вопрос, но Ривай развел руки в стороны, разрешая делать Эрену с ним все, что тот посчитает нужным. 

Пока Эрен проверял крепления, Ривай старался думать о чем-нибудь другом. Например, о грязном платке их заказчика. Руки Эрена отвлекали: их тепло ощущалось через плотную ткань экипировки и прогоняли могильный холод. Касания ремней и прочих застежек казались заботливыми поглаживаниями и бередили и без того уставшую от ожидания фантазию. 

— Господин Ривай, — Эрен коснулся губами его уха и прошептал: — мне кажется, вам нужно сделать кое-что. 

Ривай вздрогнул и сжал челюсти. Эрен прижимался к нему сзади, и его ладони находились в карманах Ривая в опасной близости от возбужденного члена. Тело само тянулось к Эрену. Ривай подался назад, и теперь они полностью касались друг друга. Он запрокинул голову и уперся затылком Эрену в плечо.

— Что именно? — уточнил Ривай. 

— В ваши карманы нужно положить магниевые вспышки, — Эрен и не подумал смутиться. Он опустил голову и пристроил подбородок у Ривая на его плече. — У меня как раз завалялась парочка. 

— Я похож на вьючное животное? Теперь мне стало ясно, зачем ты меня позвал.

— Есть такое, — Эрен улыбнулся, и у Ривая ёкнуло в груди.

Эрен отстраняться не спешил. И Ривай наслаждался случайной близостью. Вокруг не было ни души. Чертов ветер совсем обезумел, как и сам Ривай. 

— Тогда седлай.

Возможно, если все у них с Эреном получится, Ривай расскажет ему тот сон, где Эрен отлично справился с другой ролью «наездника».

— Не брыкайтесь, пожалуйста.

Эрен втиснул в карманы небольшие баночки и похлопал по ним.

— Будьте осторожны, не повредите ценные вещи, — попросил он и вернулся к брошенному рюкзаку.

— А я, значит, не ценный?

— Если вы случайно повредите одну из банок, то спасать мне уже будет некого, — невозмутимо объяснил Эрен. Достав из рюкзака бутылку с водой, он предложил ее Риваю и после отказа жадно отпил.

Ривай смотрел на его кадык и уговаривал себя не торопить события. Открытая шея — одно из уязвимых мест человека. Именно по этой причине Ривай и носил шейные платки, утверждал его психолог. 

«Все дело в вашем восприятии, — долго объясняла та женщина. Прямая осанка, приподнятый кверху подбородок и вздернутый нос выдавали в ней особу, нетерпимую к чужому мнению. — Вы враждебно относитесь к этому миру. Слишком рьяно защищаетесь от его нападок, иногда реальных, иногда придуманных исключительно вами».

Она много чего говорила. И Ривай жалел, что согласился на прием. Только время зря потратил. Мир до сих пор оставался враждебным.

— Господин Аккерман, — позвал его Эрен. У его ног стоял большой масляный фонарь. Его свет мог охватить пространство на несколько метров вокруг и отпугнуть Гостей. — Нам пора. Прошу, соблюдайте осторожность.

Эрен оставил включенный фонарь у входа. 

На вбитых в стену крюках висели каски. Ривай многозначительно на них посмотрел. Но Эрен отрицательно мотнул головой и шагнул в шахту. 

— У нас не девять жизней, — цинично заметил Ривай.

— Не отставайте, господин Аккерман, — позвал его Эрен.

Ривай бросил хмурый взгляд на каски и, ухватившись за дверной проем, последовал за ним. Ветер за спиной сразу же стих, стоило переступить через порог. Внутри стояла непроглядная тьма. Если бы не отбрасываемый фонарем Эрена свет, они не сделали бы и полшага. Каменистый коридор по наклонной уходил вниз и терялся в темноте.

Ривай поднял голову. Белый провод тянулся по стенам, лампочки аварийного освещения висели под потолком, начиная от двери. Но не горели, да и гула электричества было не слышно.

— Ночью работы не ведутся. — Эрен достал фонарики и держал их наготове. — И хозяин экономит на электричестве.

«Сука», — выругался про себя Ривай.

— Он согласился включить свет за дополнительную скидку.

«Как и выдать каски», — не удержался Ривай. — «Ты за все мне заплатишь, свинья. Дай, только выберемся». 

Ривай смерил Эрена долгим взглядом. Он так и не смог понять: дурак Эрен или все же святой. 

— Нам уже пора, господин Аккерман, — стушевался Эрен и протянул фонарик Риваю.

Шаги эхом уносились вглубь тоннеля. Становилось холоднее. Издалека доносился звук капающей воды. 

— Все, как в прошлый раз, — Эрен опустил руку на эфес рапиры. — Сначала температура падает, затем скачет как сумасшедшая. 

— Знаешь почему?

— Нет. Осторожно, сейчас включу свет.

Эрен остановился и включил фонарик. Луч разрезал темноту ножом, прошелся по каменным сводам, захватил почву под ногами и утонул в глубине, как свет маяка в море. Ривай последовал примеру Эрена.

Они шли вперед. Эрен уверенно перешагивал через острые камни, ловко пригибался под низкой притолокой и поворачивал в разветвления ходов, словно знал шахту наизусть. Не торопился, подстраивался под шаг Ривая и предупреждал о малейшей опасности.

«Ерунде», — сказал бы Ривай, аккуратно пролезая в проем и стараясь не задеть головой рабочие крюки на потолке. Но тактично промолчал. Они были напарниками. И Риваю это нравилось. Но ему не нравились секреты и недомолвки. Несмотря на его более чем лояльные отношения с Армином, друг Эрена явно что-то не договаривал. Да и собственное чутье подсказывало Риваю, Эрен не так прост, как кажется. Проскальзывало в нем нечто потустороннее, как в Гостях, с которыми он сражался.

Одно Ривай знал точно: экстремальные ситуации — лучший способ узнать друг друга по-настоящему. В такие моменты человек показывает свое истинное лицо. И если они измажутся в этом дерьме еще больше, Ривай надеялся, что настоящий Эрен его не разочарует. 

— Стоп.

Эрен резко остановился. Ривай тоже. Избавиться от странного чувства надвигающейся опасности никак не получалось. Ему казалось, что тоннель сужается и потолок опускается на их головы.

— Слышите? — прошептал Эрен совсем близко.

Ривай покачал головой. Ничего, кроме собственного дыхания, он не слышал. 

— Вон там, — Эрен подсвечивал фонариком тоннель. — Видите?

Ни черта Ривай не видел. Как бы он ни всматривался — света фонариков не хватало и темнота оставалась темнотой. Его плеча осторожно коснулись. Ривай инстинктивно дрогнул, но теплая ладонь принадлежала Эрену. 

— Ближе к земле темный силуэт. У правой стены. Теперь видите?

Ривай не считал себя трусом, но по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Он прищурился, и наконец ему удалось приметить некую тень, о которой говорил Эрен. Нечто уродливое копошилось в темноте. Судя по звуку, перебирала камни и ссыпала их в кучу.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Ривай.

— Вы прикрываете меня, а я работаю.

«Нет уж», — Ривай не для того спускался в шахту, чтобы Эрен геройствовал в одиночку, а после валялся переломанный на больничной койке. 

— Я против.

— У меня больше опыта. Вы забыли, что уязвимы.

— А ты, что мы напарники.

— Тсс, стук прекратился, — Эрен сжал плечо, а потом со вздохом отпустил. — Черт, мы его спугнули.

Раздалось грозное рычание. Эрен ошибся, тварь никуда не исчезла. Она заметила их. Ее красные глаза уставились на них, и по воздуху поплыл удушающий запах сероводорода.

— Черт. Повязки! Вот я дурак, — спохватился Эрен.

— О чем ты? Какие еще повязки?

— Отпугивайте его, — Эрен сунул в руки Риваю свой фонарик и принялся проверять карманы. 

В лучах света появилась сама тварь. Невысокого роста, похожая на гнома и с заостренными рогами, она была кем угодно, но только не Гостем. На согнутых коленях, подпирая себя руками, эта страхолюдина упрямо шла на них. От ее красной кожи, щедро усыпанной волдырями и ожогами, исходил пар. Нагретый воздух искривлял пространство и придавал иллюзорность происходящему.

— Не дышите! Воздух отравлен! — Эрен уже натянул повязку на лицо, а вторую сунул Риваю.

— Ты знаешь, что с ним делать? — Ривай отдал фонарик Эрену, а сам поспешно натянул повязку. Дышать стало намного легче.

— Еще не знаю, но скоро придумаю.

— Думай быстрее, — Ривай вытащил банку с железными опилками и, зачерпнув горсть, бросил в тварь.

Никакого толку.

— Попробуем классику. — Эрен метнул следом банку с греческим огнем.

Ривай не надеялся, что действенное средство против Гостей сработает на долбаного уродца из подземелья.

— Надо что-то другое!

Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Кобольд наступал, и все уловки из богатого арсенала Эрена оказались бесполезными. 

— Есть идея, — Эрен потянулся к повязке, но Ривай успел перехватить его руку и крепко сжал запястье. 

— Даже не думай! Понял?!

— Но…

— Эта тварь не призрак, против нее твои фокусы не подействуют.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Эрен попытался вырваться, но Ривай выкрутил ему руку. 

Эрен зашипел от боли. Фонарики выскользнули из пальцев и откатились к стене. Свет погас. Они оказались в полнейшей темноте.

— Отпусти меня! Сейчас же! — Эрен продолжал вырываться. Удерживать его становилось все тяжелей. 

— Прекращай вести себя, как идиот, — Ривай отказывался отступать.

— Вы ничего не понимаете. Я должен…

— Ты никому ничего не должен, — разозлился Ривай. — Если ты сейчас не успокоишься, я сделаю тебе очень больно. Вот увидишь.

— Плевать!

Ривай отчетливо слышал противный хруст. Чертов сопляк вырывался из его захвата, изворачиваясь невероятным образом. Справиться с ним было невозможно — силы наполняли похудевшее тело мощным потоком. Такого Ривай не ожидал. Подобное напомнило ему записи с одержимыми демонами людьми, которые ломали собственные кости во время экзорцизма. Ривай не сомневался, что Эрен, как минимум, вывихнул себе плечо. Он же не мог сломать себе руку? 

Ривай пошарил ногой по земле. Он в сотый раз проклял и Эрена с кобольдом, и заказчика с его мелочной душонкой. Наконец нога наткнулась на один из брошенных фонариков. 

Поверить в подобное казалось невероятным. Эрен действительно это сделал. Его рука безвольно повисла вдоль бока. 

— Эрен, остановись.

Эрен снял повязку с глаза и выставил перед собой здоровую руку. Тоннель затопило горячим воздухом. Словно из турбин выпустили разом весь пар.

Все вокруг затряслось, на голову Риваю посыпалось мелкое крошево. От раскаленного воздуха и поднятой пыли было не продохнуть. В стоящем мессиве разглядеть что-либо было сложно. 

И только когда пыль осела, Ривай зарычал. Эрен лежал навзничь, а на нем сидела эта тварь. Ее лапы с шишковатыми пальцами тянулись к загадочному глазу Эрена.

Тело действовало само. Ривай бросился на врага, вытаскивая рапиру. Он сходу рубанул по кобольду. Тот завыл и схватился на шею. Ривай пнул его ногой и свалил на землю, оставив кататься по ней и зажимать рану пальцами. На морде кобольда проступили черты, напоминающие театральную маску. Вырезы для глаз и рта застыли в гневе. Ривай был уверен, что его уродливую рожу запомнит надолго. 

— Уходим!

Не теряя времени, Ривай схватил Эрена за шиворот и потащил за собой. Эрен все еще пребывал в прострации. Он вел себя странно: упирался ногами в землю, пытаясь затормозить. 

Заметив, что его добыча собирается удрать, кобольд взревел и бросился за ними.

Ривай отпустил Эрена, и тот кулем осел на землю. Он замахнулся еще раз, но кобольд, наученный горьким опытом, притормозил и попытался обойти направленное на него острое лезвие. 

— Эрен, твое оружие! — Ривай замахнулся еще раз, оттесняя назад кобольда. — Живо! Дай его мне. 

Слава богу, Эрен быстро приходил в себя. В протянутую ладонь легла рукоять. 

— Что вы задумали? 

Ривай разозлился. Внутри все клокотало от глупости Эрена, от его самонадеянности. Как можно быть таким идиотом?! Почему Эрен не подготовился к делу? Какого черта не обсудил с Армином свои догадки? Мальчишка, у которого вместо мозгов крысиный помет.

Теснить кобольда с рапирой в каждой руке стало намного проще. Кобольд пытался обойти Ривая и добраться до приглянувшегося ему глаза, но каждый раз натыкался на закаленное железо. Ривай не сомневался: выступи против него несколько тварей, он бы проиграл. Тварь не только ловко наступала, но и понимала, как ядовитые пары действуют на людей.

— Эрен, беги! — крикнул Ривай, кое-как уворачиваясь от обжигающего пара.

Он отвлекся лишь на миг, но кобольд успел обойти его защиту. Подпрыгнув, он уцепился руками за опоры и перескочил через Ривая.

— Эрен! — Ривай никогда так не кричал. В темноте ярко вспыхнул золотой глаз Эрена.

Рапиры вспороли воздух, но было уже поздно. Эрен страшно закричал, вместе с ним взревел и кобольд.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Ривай неуверенно выпрямился. Золотистое сияние пропало, и он подумал о самом плохом — кобольду все же удалось вырвать у Эрена глаз. Он еще раз ткнул рапирой туда, где в темноте угадывались неясные очертания, но лезвие вспороло пустоту. Эрен шевельнулся неподалеку и тихо застонал.

Кобольд исчез.

— Где он? — спросил Ривай, едва дыша. — Эрен?

— Я здесь. И они тоже.

Ривай оглянулся и едва не поседел: вокруг стояло не менее десятка призраков.

— Они…

Ривай потянулся за магниевой вспышкой, которую Эрен положил ему ранее в карманы. Одна банка помялась, но вторая уцелела. 

— Не надо, — тихо попросил Эрен. Он потянулся, чтобы схватить Ривая за руку, но тут же скривился от боли. — Они сейчас уйдут.

— Как они вообще здесь оказались? Ты говорил, в шахте нет Источников.

— Их и нет, — Эрен вытащил запасной фонарик. С трудом включил его и направил на духов. Призраки таяли в воздухе, как кусочки льда в теплой воде.

Эрен, дрожа, приподнялся на здоровом локте. Свет фонарика в его руке прыгал на стене, и Эрен ловил его расплывающимся взглядом. Выглядел он отвратительно, бледнее своих любимых призраков. Держался Эрен исключительно на упрямстве.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил Ривай, подходя к Эрену. Тот утвердительно кивнул.

— В полном, — Эрен успел только пискнуть. Потому что Ривай присел рядом и прижал его к себе.

— Ты заигрался и окончательно спятил.

— Простите, — Эрен уткнулся лицом ему грудь, словно пытался спрятать от самого себя. — Я все еще Эрен Йегер, честно.

Ривай задумался. Вопросы снова зароились в мозгу. Больше не имело смысла отмалчиваться и надеяться на Армина. Эрену пора ответить на каждый из них, готов он к этому или нет. 

— Когда ты поправишься, мы все обсудим. 

— Хорошо, — глухо согласился Эрен. — Вы не ранены?

Ривай отстранился и позволил Эрену себя осмотреть. 

— Как видишь, все на месте.

— Я рад, — сказал Эрен и выронил фонарик.

Ривай испугался, что Эрен теряет сознание. Он приготовился его ловить, но Эрен всего лишь стащил посеревшую от пыли повязку со своего рта.

— Можно? — спросил Эрен и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, снял повязку с Ривая. 

Ривай сглотнул и молча смотрел, как Эрен медленно тянется к нему и осторожно касается губами. Поцелуй был слишком долгожданным, чтобы оценивать его по пятибалльной шкале. В нем сложилось все: и радость, и горечь, и привкус запекшейся крови. Легкие, почти невесомые касания теплых и таких мягких губ. Ривай закрыл глаза и запустил руку в волосы Эрена. Тот тихо застонал. Ривай надеялся, что не от боли.

Ривай заставил себя оторваться от Эрена. Ласково погладил пальцем его нижнюю губу, обвел верхнюю. Эрен криво улыбнулся и прикусил его палец. 

— А теперь, — Ривай нехотя поднялся и протянул руку Эрену. — Рассказывай, что за пляски с духами ты тут устроил. И куда делся кобольд. 

— Сгинул. 

— Я скучать по нему точно не стану.

Эрен поджал губы. Его желтый глаз скрывала челка. Ривай надеялся, что Эрен забудет о своей повязке, под которой он прятал необычный глаз.

Ухватившись за протянутую руку, Эрен медленно встал и сразу же покачнулся. Ривай мгновенно подхватил его. 

— Дойти сможешь? 

Убедившись, что Эрен более-менее стоит на ногах, Ривай поспешно стащил свой шейный платок. Тот уже не был белоснежным, но его длины хватило на повязку для сломанной руки. Ривай крепко затянул концы узлом и перекинул петлю через плечо Эрена.

Эрен посмотрел на него растерянно и прошептал: 

— Ривай, мне кажется, это я позвал с кладбища тех призраков.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Обратно Ривай тащил Эрена на себе. Тот крепился и старался особо не наваливаться, но его ноги с каждым шагом сильнее подгибались. По коридору они плелись с частыми остановками. Минуя очередной поворот, Эрен вдруг остановился и мотнул головой в сторону левой стены.

— Ривай, смотри.

— Что? — Ривай ухмыльнулся. Всего-то и стоило едва не погибнуть и поцеловать, чтобы Эрен перестал обзывать его господином. 

— Мы тут не первые. 

Ривай проследил за его взглядом. Луч фонарика выхватил черные подпалины на деревянных опорах, обожженную землю и кое-где оставшиеся частички соли. Когда они спускались в шахту, по сторонам Ривай особо не смотрел. Не до этого было. 

— Как думаешь, Армин сможет потребовать доплату за сокрытие информации? — задумчиво спросил Эрен. 

— Сомневаюсь, — покосился на него Ривай. — Если у вас в контракте не прописан такой пункт. 

— А жаль. — В тихом голосе Эрена слышался смех.

Вновь проснувшегося оптимизма Ривай не разделял. Его куда больше беспокоило состояние Эрена. Помимо перелома он подозревал и сотрясение мозга.

— Ты точно в порядке?

— Да. В полном, — пробормотал Эрен. — Честно.

Идти становилось все труднее. Подъем постепенно увеличивался, и Эрен заваливался на землю. Ривай подумывал о том, чтобы плюнуть на формальности и понести его на спине. Он почти решился, когда в лицо ему дохнуло приятной прохладой. 

— Ты еще со мной? — уточнил он у Эрена. Тот кивнул. — Мы почти выбрались. Потерпи.

Вскоре показался долгожданный свет фонаря, оставленный Эреном на входе в шахту. Ривай победно хмыкнул. Ни заказчику, ни кобольду не удалось их раздавить. Даже донимающий ветер и тот стих.

Ривай дотащил Эрена до брошенных рюкзаков и осторожно уложил. Выглядел тот отвратительно. Ривай разрывался между желанием остаться с ним и немедленно бежать за помощью. Кто знает, что Эрен еще сотворит в таком состоянии. 

— Эй, Эрен. Ты сидишь здесь, я схожу в деревню за помощью.

Эрен кивнул. Ривай не сомневался, не будь он ранен, то обязательно уперся бы, не дав о себе позаботиться. Ривай стащил с себя цепь и положил ее кольцом вокруг Эрена. Тот выразительно поднял брови, но ничего не сказал. 

— Ты сидишь здесь и ждешь меня. Понял? — жестко повторил Ривай.

— Понял.

Ривай снял свой плащ и накинул его на Эрена. Эрен усмехнулся, когда Ривай не сдержался и ласково потрепал его по щеке. 

— Никаких Гостей, обещай. Просто дождись меня.

До деревни Ривай добрался за несколько минут. Дом их заказчика был первым на главной улице. Ривай крепко ударил несколько раз в его дверь. Пришлось выждать долгих пять минут, прежде чем ее открыли. Ривай уставился на заказчика. Тот стоял в пижаме и ночном колпаке и совсем не удивился, обнаружив Ривая на своем пороге.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мне нужен телефон.

Заказчик махнул рукой в коридор. 

Ривай набрал знакомый номер. Ханджи ответила после четвертого гудка. Судя по бодрому голосу, она еще не ложилась. Ривай продиктовал ей адрес. Услышав о вызове медиков, заказчик громко ахнул. Ривай проигнорировал его вздохи, и, порывшись в кармане, достал старую визитку. На этот раз он ждал дольше. 

— Агентство «Море». Доброй ночи. Слушаю вас.

Ривай с некоторым облегчением выдохнул, услышав этот голос. В смышленности Армин не уступал Ханджи. Им крупно повезло.

— Армин, это Ривай Аккерман. Дело закрыто. Эрен ранен. Не смертельно. Срочно подготовь контракт. 

— Все сделаю, — Армин зашелестел в трубке бумагами. — Присмотрите за Эреном, пожалуйста.

— Как приедем в больницу, позвоню тебе оттуда, — пообещал Ривай. — До связи. 

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос!

Ривай развернулся к заказчику, оценил его несуразный вид: клетчатую пижаму, ночной колпак и удобные тапочки, и отчеканил:

— Вы знали, что в вашей шахте обитает потенциально опасное существо. И не сообщили о нем в департамент. 

Стандартная процедура требовала от населения немедленно сообщать о появлении Гостей или иных проявлениях сверхъестественной активности в департамент. Сообщали редко. Реагировал на обращения департамент медленно, расследовал дело еще дольше. Обычно, люди, столкнувшиеся с Гостями, предпочитали решать проблему с помощью агентств. Агенты работали за вознаграждение и не копались в чужом грязном белье. 

— Вы закончили работу? Источник уничтожен? 

Как Ривай сдержался и не плюнул ему в лицо, он не знал. Наверное, устал. Большинство клиентов были такими, как их заказчик. Опасности, которым подвергались агенты во время зачистки, их волновали меньше всего. Деловой подход, только и всего.

Ривай демонстративно положил ладонь на эфес рапиры. 

— Мы выставим дополнительный счет. И вы его оплатите. — Заказчик молча кивнул. Спорить с Риваем не имело смысла, сила была на его стороне. 

— Скоро прибудут медики. Окажите содействие. 

Мужичок снова кивнул и проблеял: 

— Может, хотите чаю?.. 

Ривай развернулся и поспешил обратно к Эрену.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Разумеется, Эрен его не послушал. Вышел из защитного круга и теперь лежал в беспамятстве возле фонаря. 

Призрака, вынудившего Эрена покинуть круг, Ривай не почувствовал. Он опустился рядом с Эреном и положил его голову себе на колени. 

Он прокручивал в голове все произошедшее. Откуда в этой шахте появился кобольд? Почему тот исчез? И какую роль в этом сыграл волшебный глаз Эрена? 

Повязка осталась в шахте. Ривай достал из кармана чистый носовой платок и прикрыл им глаз Эрена. Необходимо придумать сносное объяснение для врачей, чтобы те не снимали его. 

Сирена скорой разрезала уютный уголок рядом с шахтой, подобно колоколу в воскресное утро перед службой. Ривай уже и не надеялся на их прибытие. Думал, они приедут после комендантского часа. 

Первыми вышли медики, следом за ними два молоденьких агента. Ханджи стояла в фургоне скорой помощи и, держась за верх дверного проема, всматривалась вдаль. 

Оставив Эрена на попечение врачей, Ривай коротко рассказал агентам, что происходит. Те покивали и исчезли в шахте. 

Ханджи пока не вмешивалась в его дела. Все также сверлила взглядом темноту, из которой вернулись Ривай с Эреном, и в которой скрылись агенты. Подошла уже, когда Эрена на носилках погрузили в кабину скорой помощи. 

— Ты сам не свой.

— Спасибо, что приехала. 

Ханджи слегка шлепнула его по плечу. Ривай на миг ощутил покой и уверенность, что утром завтрашнего дня все закончится.

Их доставили в центральную больницу. Едва распахнулись двери приемного отделения, как подоспевшие медики оттеснили Ривая к столу регистрации. Он скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Ривай мог только наблюдать, как Эрена увозили в реанимацию.

— Молодой человек, — обратилась к нему медсестра. — Заполните анкету на потерпевшего.

Ривай смерил ее тяжелым взглядом.

— Совсем скоро здесь будет его представитель, — процедил Ривай. — Он ответит на все ваши вопросы.

Сзади раздалось веселое цыканье языком. Ривай нахмурился. От Ханджи он так легко не отделается. Он и так должен ей за вызов в комендантский час. Она забрала из рук медсестры поднос и поманила Ривая в пустую смотровую.

— Рассказывай, как ты вообще там оказался. И кто этот парень?

Ханджи усадила его на каталку и принялась за обработку его порезов на лице. Ривай поморщился. 

— У нас было свидание, — выбрав из двух зол меньшее, признался Ривай. Ханджи взвизгнула от восторга, словно он притащил ей с десяток Источников или поймал группу Гостей второго типа для исследований.

— Не ожидала от тебя!

Ривай махнул на нее рукой и вновь поморщился. Этот жест не ускользнул от зоркого глаза Ханджи. Она критически осмотрела его с ног до головы, будто прикидывала все полученные им травмы.

— Раздевайся,— скомандовала Ханджи.

Ривай послушно снял рубашку, и Ханджи присвистнула.

— Что такое? — впрочем, он уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Семь швов минимум. — Ханджи улыбнулась. — Свидание удалось.

— Вот вы где. — В смотровую вошел молоденький врач. — Доктор Ханджи, вы нужны в реанимации. У нас нечто аномальное.

Ривай поднялся, но Ханджи усадила его обратно на каталку.

— У пациента чернеет рука, — уточнил врач.

— Обычная реакция, когда людей касается призрак, — пожала плечами Ханджи. Казалось, ее больше волновали порезы и ушибы Ривая, а не пострадавший Эрен.

— Вам стоит посмотреть, — настаивал врач. — Это не совсем обычная реакция, доктор Ханджи.

Ривай покачал головой. Не стоило привлекать к Эрену ненужное внимание.

— Он аллергик. Просто восстановите ему руку, — перевел он стрелки.

— Сейчас подойду, — пообещала Ханджи. Врач кивнул и ушел удовлетворенный ответом.

Вопрос «Что вы скрываете?» так и сочился из нее. Ханджи сверлила Ривая тяжелым взглядом, обещая выпытать ответ любой ценой. К ее большому огорчению, Ривай ничего не знал, поэтому все тайны, тщательно оберегаемые Эреном, остались нераскрытыми. И ей пришлось вернуться к своей работе.

Закончив со спиной Ривая, Ханджи обрадовала его возможным сотрясением и предупредила, что намерена будить его через каждые два часа. Оказалось, что чертов камнепад все же достал его. Сложив все антисептики на поднос, Ханджи записала в карточку еще несколько назначений и собралась покинуть его.

— Ханджи, — Ривай окликнул ее у самых дверей. — Никому о нем не рассказывай. 

— Если потом дашь мне с ним поговорить, — улыбнулась она и вышла.

Ривай и не надеялся, что она отпустит их без объяснений. Оставалось только дождаться Армина и рассказать ему, в какую передрягу они попали. 

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Проснулся Ривай из-за пристального взгляда. В его палате сидел Армин. В руках он держал нечто, напоминающее пяльцы. 

— Кропотливая и сложная работа помогает мне успокоиться, — пояснил он. Отложив пяльцы, он подошел к кровати Ривая, надвигаясь айсбергом на деревянную лодочку в море. — Что. Вы. Сделали?

Он чеканил слова, едва сдерживая гнев. Причин не объяснял, да они и не требовались. Армин беспокоился об Эрене и винил в случившемся Ривая. 

— Что ты им сказал? — перебил Ривай.

— Сказал, что его зовут Эрен Крюгер, — ответил Армин. — Спасибо, что никому не рассказали про него. Эрен в порядке, сейчас он спит.

Отлично. Одной головной болью меньше. Осталась вторая — доктор Ханджи.

— Я должен кое-кому за срочный вызов, — нехотя признался Ривай.

— Сколько они хотят? — насупился Армин.

— Если ты о деньгах, то ничего. Доктор Ханджи хочет личной встречи с Эреном, — Ривай попытался сесть, но получилось только со второй попытки. — Он руку сломал. Ханджи станет молчать об увиденном, но она повернута на Гостях.

Армин тяжело вздохнул.

— Как вообще он умудрился сломать руку?

Ривай тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Долгая история. Можно сказать, что ее сломал я.

— Вы?! — Армин бросился на Ривая, но остановился в последний момент. Крепко сжав челюсти, топнул со всей силы ногой. И начал считать вслух: — Раз, два, три, четыре, пять...

Ривай подождал, пока Армин немного успокоится. А затем подложив под спину подушку, рассказал все по порядку. 

— Ладно вы, господин Аккерман, вы не в курсе. Но Эрен! Я же его предупреждал! Говорил! А он… Я ему руку сломаю. Нет, ногу! Лучше две ноги! Чтобы дома сидел!

Ривай был полностью на стороне Армина. 

Впереди их ждали беспокойные будни. Департамент непременно начнет разбирательство по этому делу. И они обязаны предупредить другие агентства, что помимо Гостей из Источников стали появляться иные, более опасные существа. Без веских доказательств маленькому агентству Эрена вряд ли кто поверит. Но умалчивать о том, что на «новый вид Гостя» не действует классическое оружие, нельзя. 

— У меня есть знакомые в агентстве Смита, — помолчав, признался Ривай. — Можем начать с них.

— Вы знаете Эрвина Смита? — удивился Армин. 

Ривай пожал плечами. Он не распространялся о своих знакомствах, (некоторые из них были нелегальными и поэтому бесценными). 

— Да. Они нас выслушают.

— Сомневаюсь, что у них в агентстве есть такие, как Эрен. Его способности — большая редкость. 

Армин сел на свой стул и взял в руки пяльцы. 

— Откуда у Эрена такой дар? — настала пора задавать серьезные вопросы.

Армин демонстративно принялся за вышивание.

— Прекрасно. 

Неприятная ситуация. Риваю все еще не доверяли, несмотря на произошедшее. Значит, ответы надо искать непосредственно у Эрена. Он медленно встал с кровати и двинулся на выход. 

— Я к Эрену, — сказал он, ощутив спиной взгляд Армина. Если уж Ривай решил добиться доверия, то играть он должен по-честному.

Армин последовал за ним. 

В коридоре Ривай остановил медицинскую сестру. Та указала в конец коридора и напомнила о времени посещения — не более пяти минут.

— Будь с ним помягче, — предупредил Ривай.

— Помягче... — проворчал Армин. — Будет сложно. У Эрена талант вляпываться в неприятности. Я думал, вы сможете его остановить. Но, похоже, вы тоже страдаете этой болезнью. 

Ривай промолчал. 

Они дошли до нужной палаты. Ривай осторожно открыл дверь. Они с Армином тихо вошли, стараясь не разбудить Эрена. В палате царил полумрак. Эрен лежал на кровати у окна. Тихо гудел монитор, к которому он был подключен. На тумбочке стояла вазочка с каким-то цветочком. Кто успел уже отличиться, Ривай догадывался. 

Эрен спал. Даже во сне он продолжал задумчиво хмуриться. Ривай осторожно коснулся его руки.

— Ему совсем плохо? — взволнованно прошептал Армин.

Ривай и забыл, что он здесь не один. Сжав руку Эрена, он уверенно сказал:

— Думаю, поправится.

○◊○═══(☉|||☉)══(눈‸눈)═══○◊○

 

Поправлялся Эрен долго. Ханджи сначала ругалась на Ривая, нарушающего распорядок, потом смирилась и перестала обращать внимание. Эрен краснел, смущался, но из палаты его не выгонял. 

— Ты опять? — прищурился Ривай.

Эрен оторвался от созерцания черной полосы на собственной руке и посмотрел на него растерянно.

— Опять. Я тогда был сам не свой.

Ривай отложил газету и пересел к Эрену поближе. Взял его здоровую руку в свою и погладил. Эрен едва заметно улыбнулся, и кончики его ушей покраснели. Риваю нравилось смущать Эрена. Нравилось, когда румянец заливал его щеки и шею. 

— Прости, что так получилось. Я не хотел испортить наше свидание, — в очередной раз повинился Эрен.

— Спустя десять лет будешь рассказывать, как я сломал тебе руку на первом свидании. Эй, Эрен, — Ривай сжал его пальцы, — ты можешь мне доверять. Я сохраню твою тайну. 

Эрен отвернулся. Ривай очень хотел бы знать, о чем он думает. Но Эрен пока еще соблюдал дистанцию.

— Тебе надо побриться, — Ривай погладил по шершавой и колкой щеке Эрена. Лучше перевести тему, пока Эрен снова не замкнулся в себе.

— Я не смогу одной рукой. Сделаешь? — тихо сросил Эрен.

— Сделаю. Как вернемся домой.

С некоторых пор Ривай числился в штате агентства «Море». И имел полное право переехать на второй этаж и жить в соседней к Эрену комнате. 

— Ривай, — Эрен смотрел на него так открыто, что его глупое сердце сжалось и забилось как сумасшедшее. — Ты обещал, что сохранишь мою тайну.  
Ривай кивнул. 

— Обещаю. — Он наклонился и поцеловал Эрена в висок.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать…

— Предлагаю начать с чая.

Эрен посмотрел на него удивленно. Ривай усмехнулся.

— Дома все расскажешь. Я никуда не тороплюсь, а больница не самое лучшее место для таких историй. 

Эрен вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Эй, Эрен, я от тебя не откажусь.

— Я надеюсь.

Ривай тоже надеялся. А еще боялся. Боялся, что если сейчас не спасет мальчишку, не встанет с ним рядом, то однажды просто не услышит этого: «Я Эрен Йегер, мне двадцать один, родителей нет».


End file.
